


Magical: You'll Be In My Heart

by chynnawrites



Series: Magical [4]
Category: Sebastian Stan - Fandom
Genre: Disney, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-08
Updated: 2017-02-08
Packaged: 2018-09-22 19:04:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9621440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chynnawrites/pseuds/chynnawrites
Summary: It's Corinne's birthday! What better way to celebrate a birthday than movies, cuddles, and some loving from her favorite man?





	

I woke up and looked around the room, trying to find my husband. I slipped on his t-shirt and walked out to the balcony, not seeing him out there. I made a cup of coffee and sat on the bed, daydreaming about the future. I heard the door slam shut and Sebastian’s bellowing voice filled the room. 

“Corinne!” He shouted and I stood up, meeting him halfway. He held a dozen roses in his hand and was wearing the brightest smile. I looked at him and grinned, my heart pounding. “I’ll let the note in the roses speak for me right now, beautiful.” He chuckled and handed me the bouquet. I took it from him and took the note out.

“Corinne, I love you. Happy birthday to the smartest, sexiest, mot pure-hearted woman I think I’ll ever know. Love, Sebastian.” I read the note out loud and felt tears start rolling down my cheeks. I set the flowers and note down before hugging him tight and burying my face in his neck. “Thank you, baby. I love you too.” I murmured and kissed his neck. He ran a hand through my hair and kissed my temple.

“So, how does the birthday girl want to spend her day?” He asked and looked down at me. “Keep in mind we have reservations for dinner at 6 and I have something planned for you here after dinner.” He said with that devilish smirk that infuriated me. He wasn’t going to tell me anything.

“So we can either go to the park or stay here?” I looked up at him with a raised eyebrow. He nodded before leaning down to kiss me, pulling my body against his and moaning into the kiss. I pulled away and smiled. “I think we should stay here, Seb.” I cooed and walked away, crawling back into the bed and grinning at him. He went over to his bag and pulled something out. 

“I brought something in case you ever wanted to just stay in the hotel.” He chuckled and revealed my copy of Lilo & Stitch. “I figured I’d win myself extra brownie points with you.” He winked and put the movie in before crawling into bed with me. 

“Listen. You have stocked up on the brownie points. It’d take a lot for me to get mad at you anytime soon.” I chuckled and kissed his neck, resting my head on his shoulder as the movie started. He pulled me close and started humming with me as the movie started. He laughed at me as I did my impression of Lilo, telling me how I could easily voice her if they ever remade the movie. He sang along to every Elvis song in the movie, knowing how much I loved to hear him sing. 

“I love you.” Seb whispered and played with my hair. 

“I love you too.” I grinned up at him and turned back to the movie. ‘Aloha Oe’ played and I looked at Sebastian as I sang along, his eyes locked with mine. The song ended and he bent down and kissed me, my hand resting on his cheek.

“You’re so beautiful, printesă.” He whispered against my lips.

“I’m so lucky to have married you.” I crooned and sat up. He looked at me as I took a deep breath. “I wanted to talk to you about something.” I said slowly, meeting his eyes and my heart started racing.

“Of course, my love. Anything.” He smiled at me gently and rubbed my back.

“Well, I…I was wondering…” I stammered, my pre-rehearsed speech fleeting from my mind.

“Take your time, iubită.” He assured me with a smile.

“I know we both want kids, Seb. We talked about this a while ago. I wanted to know how you’d feel about starting sooner rather than later?” I finally got the words out and kept my head down, my cheeks burning. I felt two fingers come under my chin and lift my head up to meet glistening, icy blue eyes. 

“Corinne. When I knew I wanted to be with you, I knew I wanted to do everything with you. I told you I’d do anything to make you happy. If that means starting on our family right now, I’m more than ready.” He told me with a soft smile and gentle kiss. I tackled him back onto the bed and kissed him deeper.

“I love you. So much.” I moaned against his lips and straddled his lap. 

“I love you too, Rin.” He panted and rested his hands on my hips. I could barely take my lips away from his as he stripped his t-shirt off me and threw it on the floor. It all came off from there, until we were a sweaty mess of sheets and limbs. We laid in bed and held each other for hours, talking about how we hoped our children would behave. 

“I hope we have a little girl that looks like you.” I murmured against his neck and smiled. 

“She better act like you then.” He chuckled and looked at me. “She’ll be smart and caring.” He grinned and kissed the top of my head as I ran my hand over his chest.

“And what happens if we have a little boy?” I wondered and grinned. “He’ll probably have that toothy grin that I love so much. And a jawline that could kill someone.” 

“He’s going to have his momma’s eyes. Eyes that could calm a sea and sparkle like stars.” Sebastian looked down at me and grabbed my hand, bringing my wrist to his lips, planting small kisses on the skin. I looked over at the clock, letting out a sigh as I saw the time.

“You said the reservation is at 6, right?” I asked and sat up, wrapping the sheet from the bed around my body. 

“Yeah, which means we should probably start getting ready.” He chuckled and threw the covers off. “I’ll go shower first.” He kissed my cheek and walked away, the perfect amount of swing in those hips. I sat for a moment, smiling and thinking about everything we’d talk about. Finally, I got up and laid out his suit, running my fingers gingerly over the seams and fabric. I heard the shower turn off and I leaned up against the door.

“Hey, I just realized I don’t know what I need to wear to dinner tonight. You never told me where we’re going.” I mentioned and backed away as he threw the bathroom door open. He grinned and ran over to the closet, pulling out a garment bag.

“That’s because I had Charlie make this and I had her send it here.” Sebastian explained as he unzipped the bag, revealing a black cocktail dress. I moved closer and saw shimmery purple roses sewn into the fabric. 

“Oh, Seb! It’s beautiful!” I gasped and fought back tears, trying to contain my excitement. 

“Charlie says it’s your birthday present from her and that she knows you’ll look killer in it.” He chuckled and kissed me gently. “Now, go get dolled up. I know you’re excited.” He crooned and landed a gentle swat on my butt. I walked away to the bathroom, putting an extra swing in my hips, hearing him giggle as I turned on the water. 

I sang and danced in the shower, occasionally singing duet songs just to see if he’d do the other part. He never let me down. I got out and slipped into the dress, leaving it unzipped in the back as I did my makeup. I walked out and slipped on the heels he’d set out before clearing my throat to get his attention.

“Hey, babe. Can you help me out here?” I asked, moving my hair out of the way. Sebastian came up behind me and kissed the nape of my neck as he zipped me up. I turned around to face him and smiled as he looked me up and down. “So, how do I look?” 

“I…You’re….wow.” He stammered and looked at me, his nervous smile filling up that beautiful face. I grabbed his hand and lead him out the door.

“So, now that we’re on the way, will you please tell me where we’re going?” I wondered as he lead me down to a group of restaurants. 

“Uh uh.” He clicked his tongue at me. We must have been getting close, because Sebastian told me to close my eyes and keep hold of his hand. He finally stopped and started leading me inside, finally telling me to open my eyes. 

“Where are we?” I asked, a little dazed as my eyes adjusted. Once my full range of vision was restored, I noticed we were in the most elegant dining room I’d ever seen. Men around us were dressed in suits and women dressed in beautiful dresses. 

“Welcome to Victoria & Albert’s, Mr. and Mrs. Stan. Follow me.” The maître-d smiled at us and lead us to a secluded table. 

“I must really be special to you, Sebastian. You brought me to not only one of the best restaurants on Disney properties, but one of the best restaurants in the country.” I murmured as we sat down.

“You are more special to me than anything in the whole world, Corinne. Happy birthday, printesă.” Sebastian whispered and kissed the top of my hand, looking back up at me. He smiled softly as the waiter brought over a bottle of wine.

“I don’t think I’ll forget this birthday anytime soon.” I chuckled before ordering my food. Sebastian ordered after me, barely able to keep his eyes off of me as he talked to the waiter. 

“I love you, iubită.” He crooned as I fiddled with my rings. I looked at him and smiled nervously as he watched me twiddle my fingers.

“I love you too, baby.” I cooed and looked down, my stomach filled with butterflies. Our food came out and we ate, smiling at each other and holding hands. 

“I think we should skip dessert, printesă, and go back to the hotel.” He smirked and ran his thumb over the top of my hand. “But we’ll do whatever you want.” He added. I leaned in and ran my hand up his thigh, giving it a small squeeze.

“What I want to do is you.” I whispered before waving our waiter over for the check. Sebastian put his card down and the waiter took the card to run it. He came back and smiled, wishing me a happy birthday. Sebastian grabbed my hand and we walked out the door, giggling. 

We walked back to the hotel and got in the elevator, trying to keep our hands off each other. Sebastian picked me up as the doors to the elevator opened before locking his lips with mine. He opened the door and shut it with his foot, pinning me to the wall. I shoved his jacket off his arms and tossed it across the room as my feet touched the floor. I turned around and he immediately unzipped my dress. I stepped out of it and he picked it up, laying it on a chair before picking me up and taking me to the bed. He kneeled at the foot of the bed, draping my legs over his shoulders. He wrapped his arms around my thighs and buried his face between them, dragging his tongue through my folds. I felt him smirk as his lips locked around my clit and he hummed the birthday song. I writhed against him and he managed to hold me still, chuckling at my pants.

“Fuck yes!” I moaned, rolling my hips against his face. He let out a chuckle and peeked up at me with stormy grey eyes. He unwrapped an arm from one of my thighs and slid two fingers into me, causing my body to arch off the bed. I cried out as I grabbed his hair. 

“Happy birthday, Rin.” He muttered against my clit before switching his mouth and fingers. He knew that’s what would send me over the edge and he took so much pleasure in hearing me scream his name. My body writhed and wiggled as pleasure coursed through me, Sebastian chuckling as he watched me. He pulled away and stripped as I laid on the bed, my body tingling and breathing heavy. 

He crawled up the bed and left kisses all over my skin, stopping to roll his fingers over my taut nipples. He nipped my skin and smirked up at me as I let out a small whine. 

“Seb.” I heaved and pulled him up to bring his lips against mine. He kissed me passionately as he buried himself deep inside me. I let out a groan against his lips, his breaths tangling with mine as I rolled my hips under him. He bucked his hips and kissed my neck as I pressed my body closer to his. 

“I love you so much, printesă.” Sebastian moaned in my ear as he thrusted into me. I wrapped one hand in his hair as the other grabbed his arm. His hips rolled as mine bounced against his, the friction bringing me closer by the second.

“I love you too, Seb. So fucking much.” I whispered in his ear. His hand searched for mine and found it, lacing our fingers together and bringing them over my head. He thrusted into me harder and faster, his cock twitching inside me. I squeezed his hand and he knew I was with him. 

“You’re so beautiful. Ingerul meu.” He whispered and kissed me deeply. My body arched into his and I shook against him as another wave of pleasure washed over me. I panted his name in his ear and squeezed his hand harder, causing him to spill into me. He let out a low growl as he filled me up before rolling over and nuzzling into me. 

“That was a great birthday present.” I heaved, my heart pounding in my ears as I kissed his collarbone. “Thank you.” I murmured and smiled at him. He leaned down and kissed me, wrapping a hand in my hair. “Walk Like an Egyptian” started playing from my phone and I broke the kiss, looking over to the table. 

“I’ll go get it. It’s probably Charlie.” He chuckled and got up. I watched as he walked over and grabbed my phone. He answered it and handed it to me. I put it on speaker so it wouldn’t get all sweaty.

“I think you forgot something.” She mused when I said hello.

“Now, is that anyway to talk to your big sister?” I joked, still trying to catch my breath.

“I can hear you got your present from Sebastian already.” She chuckled. “Which means you got your present from me.” She added, a hint of pride in her voice.

“I did. Thank you, Charlie. It was beautiful. And happy birthday.” I told her as Sebastian kissed my shoulders. 

“Happy birthday to you too. And about that ‘big sister’ comment. It’s only 10 minutes.” Charlie snorted.

“Which means I’ve had ten more minutes to be awesome.” I scoffed. We finished talking and I plugged my phone in to charge before curling into my husband. 

“Did you have a good birthday?” He asked as I ran my fingers gently over his arm.

“Of course I did. I got to spend it with you.” I murmured and kissed his neck before resting my head on his chest and dozing off.


End file.
